thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Number Four (John Smith)
Number Four is the main protagonist of the first book on the Lorien Legacies series, and goes by the alias John Smith. He is the Fourth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the conquerization of Lorien. He is 15 years of age during the first book's events(16 in the second book), and has lived his life on the run just like the other remaining Lorics. It is said in the book that he and his Cêpan, Henri, have never stayed in one place for too long over the risk of exposure.John's wish (as of the first book) is to just be a normal kid. Because of this, instead of laying low, he has (mostly accidentally) attracted alot of attention causing him and Henri to hop from state to state with them finally settling down in Paradise, Ohio. Here he meets who he considers his best friend, Sam Goode, and his first real girlfriend, finding a reason for staying even though he knows it would be safer to leave. Number Four is the Fourth Lorien Elder. 'Appearance' John is 16 years old as of the second book, and is described as being a fit, athletic young man. He has three circular scars on his right ankle, signifying the three dead Loric children, and a scar similar to the pendant all the Loric children wear, signifying the charm that protects them. 'Legacies' Like all Garde children, Number Four possesses supernatural powers, known as Legacies. His Legacies include: Telekinesis '''— The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde posses this power it usually develops after a Loric child develops his/her first Legacy. Four developed it when he, Henri, and Sam were ambushed at an alien conspiracy magazine publisher's house. '''Lumen — The ability to produce fire, heat and light from the users hands, and a resistance to heat, fire, and burns. John's grandfather had this power. It was the first legacy Four developed, during his high school astronomy class. Animal Telepathy — The ability to communicate with animals. He discovered this legacy last, near the end of the book despite it being his first, happening before the timeline of the book. Enhancement '''- All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, durability, and hearing. '''Precognition - Ability to see the future (John has shown this ability a couple of times, though it is unconfirmed whether or not this is one of his Legacies yet). John has also had visions of the past. Four discovered his Lumen Legacy during school- his hands started to glow and hurt unbearably, so he fled the room and waited for Henri to arrive. His telekinesis came when he was at Sarah Hart's for Thanksgiving dinner. With Henri's disappearence, he was filled with dread and anxiety, and Henri said the strong emotions triggered the legacy. He made Sarah's camara's lense explode. He discovered he had animal telepathy when Bernie Kosar, a Loric chimeara, told him to run via thoughts in the battle at the end of I Am Number Four. Four could communicate back and forth with all animals. Chest Henri and John have one of several special Loric chests that were given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the garde and their cepan together (However, if the cepan dies, the garde will be able to open it by theirself.) Using artifacts from the chest Henri shows John a model of the galaxies where he can see how Lorien looked before the Mogadorians invaded it and how it looks now, desolate and barren. The chest also contains a healing stone that heals all wounds inflicted on the body, but with conditions: the healing process is twice as painful as the injury itself, and the wound must have been inflicted with intent to harm, and that the stone must be used soon after the injury occurs. Also in the chest are several small pebble-like rocks, Lorien salt, that can be placed under the tongue for a burst of strength and relief from pain. The effects of the salt are rapidly diminished by the use of legacies. Inside the chest, there are also a diamond blade dagger that is sharper than any blade on earth and can shatter a Mogadorian's sword, a glowing red rock that is a communication device between Garde, Xithiris, made from one of Lorien's moons and can transfer legacies between Garde temoriarily. Category:Garde Category:Loric